Loveless Solitude
by DemonQueen17
Summary: A familiar face stirs up some memories for a soul in the Underworld. Chapter 2 will be through Cerberus' POV.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are owned by the great Akira Toriyama. For the Love of Death is owned by Flam-chan, which is based on The Abduction of Persephone by Homer. (For all those who are into DBZ and Greek mythology should really take a look at this story. It's very good.)  
  
Note: This is kind of a side story to Flam-chan's story. After reading it, I couldn't help but write this through the POV of a soul whose heart was broken by Yamcha when she was alive. It's better to read Flam-chan's story before reading this. It will just confuse you.  
  
Loveless Solitude  
  
Somewhere in the Asphodel Fields in the Underworld, there was a soul who wandered to and fro. She really belonged in the Vale of Mourning, but she didn't care. She no longer felt concern or any emotion for that matter. She arrived at a rock she had found while wandering as she did every moment of her existence. She lost all sense of time and direction from the moment she first arrived in Hades. However, she had stuck to the same path without being aware of it. She didn't know how she ended up here in this cold, dead world, which was now her dwelling place.  
  
This is what happens when you're in Hades. If you weren't lucky enough to enter Elysium or doomed to enter Tartarus, you ended up here in Limbo, not in eternal pain and torture or in eternal bliss. You're simply an existence in a dead world, forgetting everything about her life and sticking to the same pattern without ever knowing it.  
  
Every waking moment in this world, she reached the same destination, that same rock and sat there for a long period of time looking at her surroundings. It was the same routine until she had noticed a familiar face she had not seen in a while.   
  
She couldn't put a name to that handsome face but she knew she had seen it before when she was in the land of the living. She couldn't even remember her own name at this point. What had happened to him? What was he doing here? She could not find the answers to these questions, not yet at least. She decided to find out who he was and how he ended up here.   
  
She had overheard his conversation with Charon, the toll taker. He had told him about his ever-changing taste in women, his loyalty to the goddess Demeter and his betrayal by having an intimate moment with the goddess Bulma, her daughter. It was then that everything about her connection to that face came flooding back to her.  
  
She had had a relationship with a handsome man named Yamcha. She thought that he was the perfect man for her. He had had everything in common with her. He was very loyal to Demeter and gave daily offerings to her as she did. She had even shared some intimate moment with him. She was the last woman to have been with him before his affair with the goddess Bulma.   
  
When Yamcha had informed her of his infatuation with Bulma and his desire to end the relationship with her, the look in her eyes was a mix of heartbreak, despair, and fear. She knew of Demeter's protectiveness of her daughter and that if any man, mortal or god, had attempted to lay his hands on Bulma, he would bring forth Demeter's anger.  
  
It felt like her heart was being smashed into pieces. She remembered crying herself to every night after that, wondering, of all the women in the world, why a goddess? And of all the goddesses, why Bulma, the goddess of the spring and the daughter of Kakkorot and Demeter? What was he thinking? She loved him with everything she had. Did Bulma love him? She became jealous of Bulma, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. After all, she was mortal and the last thing she wanted was incur a goddess' wrath, especially that of Demeter.  
  
Her infatuation with Yamcha had driven her to kill herself. She couldn't bear to live another day without him. One night, she did just that. She looked at her surroundings, knowing she would never see them again and drove the blade straight into her heart.  
  
It was then that she felt something fall upon her cheek. Were these tears that she was shedding? She didn't know. Silent tears had been falling for a while. In a brief moment, she had forgotten about her life and returned to the rock, which she began to think of as her own. Afterwards, she would again wander as she always did in the dead world that was the Asphodel Fields.  
  
End  
  
Man, that has got to be the saddest fic I've ever written. I didn't which name to use for this character. The best ones I could think of were Mai, the woman who worked for Emperor Pilaf, and that ditzy Marron, Krillin's ex-girlfriend. It's up to you to use which character. Let me know what you think. Bye! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Through Cerberus' Eyes

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the genius behind it all, Akira Toriyama.   
  
This is the second chapter of my story "Loveless Solitude". This is through Cerberus' POV. I consider it a side-story to Flam-chan's "For the Love of Death", based on "The Abduction of Persephone" by Homer. Flam-chan, if you come across this chapter, please don't keep me in suspense any longer. I want to see what happens next in your story if you haven't updated it already.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cerberus stared at Yamcha in contempt as he, along with his master, listened to his story about his intimate encounter with the goddess Bulma. What an arrogant, ignorant fool he was. To think that he would be able to have her all to himself was foolish on his part. Cerberus knew no man could ever have Bulma as his own, not with a very overprotective mother like Demeter.  
  
He could detect the ignorance and arrogance in Yamcha's soul ever since he constantly called for his presence as his master's patience was wearing thin. Cerberus had the urge to pounce on him and drag him back to the palace.   
  
He had to admit that this foolish mortal's story intrigued him as it intrigued his master Vegeta. It would be nice for Vegeta to have a companion, someone to share his desires with, someone to understand him, someone who would love him as he would love her. No one in the Underworld was capable of understanding him; not the souls who dwelled in his kingdom as they became clueless of their lives as they entered it, the beasts who protected his kingdom, or the judges who delighted in tormenting those souls who begged for mercy.   
  
Cerberus had a different kind of love for Vegeta even though he appeared to be a fearsome beast incapable of any emotion other than anger. It was the kind of love that a pet would show for its master. He wanted to see his master happy. There was so much he himself could do for his master. The only way he could please him was to follow his orders quickly and diligently.   
  
Lately, he detected a sense of loneliness from his master and he started to become concerned for him. The palace was getting too quiet. It had become such a lonely place despite those souls writhing in the floor with guilt and regret.   
  
Cerberus started to wonder what it would be like with Bulma as Vegeta's bride. He was beginning to like the idea. And what of this mortal kneeling before him? What would become of him when he completed his task? He could see Yamcha already starting to hesitate before him. Perhaps he still loved her. He had reluctantly agreed to do what he was asked as he left the palace. Yamcha could see her again, but he would never have her. He could almost pity the poor mortal although he got what he deserved. That fool should have known better than to anger Demeter.   
  
  
Like all the goddesses on Olympus, Cerberus thought Bulma must be quite beautiful though he has never set foot outside the Underworld. He heard the stories about his master's sisters and brothers. Chichi, being married to Kakkarot as well as being the goddess of marriage and queen of the gods, was always angry when she learned of his constant affairs with mortal women, other goddesses and nymphs. The mortal women he had slept with were always met with some form of punishment since she could not take her anger on her dim-witted husband.   
  
Demeter was very domineering as the goddess of the harvest, having command over Helios and Serene as well as all the plants and flowers. She was very protective of her daughter Bulma. No man could ever touch her, not even look at her with lust. Any man who did so was punished by death and sent to the Underworld with pain, sorrow, and the knowledge of what he had done.   
  
Hestia was a different story altogether. She was the goddess of the hearth and the first-born of all the Olympian gods. Not once had she ever set foot outside the palace of Olympus. Unlike her sisters, she was very tolerant and very patient, having respect for the other gods.   
  
His brothers were a totally different story altogether. Nappa, the god of the sea, had no respect for anyone other than himself. If he could, he would have Kakkarot wrapped around his finger.  
  
Kakkarot was the dim-witted god of lightning and the king of the gods. He held banquets on Olympus almost every night. If he didn't do that, he would end up sleeping with a woman other his wife. One woman in particular was his sister Demeter. The product of this affair was the object of his master's desire; Bulma, the goddess of the spring. His master was right. Kakkarot didn't know what he had sometimes.   
  
It must be time for the banquet on Olympus. Vegeta should start getting ready soon. Knowing him, he was planning on some kind of punishment for Yamcha when he completed his task and setting his sights on the goddess Bulma at the same time.  
  
It was time for Cerberus to retire as well. He closed all six of his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of Vegeta starting a new life with the lovely goddess Bulma.   
  
  
End  
  
It's not my best but this is what I could come in one day. Now, I could continue working on my lemon. I'm not telling you which couple it's about. The surprise may shock you. Bye for now. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
